


Anguish and Agony

by pallysAramisRios



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallysAramisRios/pseuds/pallysAramisRios
Summary: What happens before and after Savoy that causes Aramis to loose part of him self while Athos fights his demons from his past as he to becomes part of the Musketeer brotherhood
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay & Marsac (The Musketeers), Aramis | René d'Herblay/Porthos du Vallon, Athos/Original Character
Comments: 28
Kudos: 28
Collections: BBC’s The Musketeers





	1. Anguish and Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treville starts putting the Musketeer regiment together.. The men he finds will later form a tight brotherhood no one can break

Disclaimer I dont own the boys that would be Dumus and the BBC I just take them out for awhile and add some drama for a bit.

I do my best at catching spelling errors but I'm not perfect and neither is WORd. I dont have a BETA so anything thats wrong is on me. If u see something that  
needs correcting please let me know and I'll do my best to fix things.

[ ](https://ibb.co/8NpBR7V)

{{{{{{{{ Athors note I had to repost all chapters I coudent get it to do just prolouge ..IF someone knows how to do that let me know ,,thanks{{{{{{{{{ 

Prologue 

Anguish and Agony  
By pally

He his first recruit to be a Musketeer a young lad named Aramis a young soldier that could kill anything 100 paces or more with his rifle. He was dangerous with a gun or sword and shouldn’t be taken lightly in a fight. Briefings from other regiments in battles had the young Aramis’s name in them he had quite a list of kills. Treville looked for him in every regiment he came in to contact with. But wouldn’t be till the1622 Battle of Montauban that he came across the young Calvary soldier sadly, it’s one of Treville’s second in commands that notifies him that Aramis had been seriously been injured. 

Aramis had been stabbed in combat it was said it be was touch and go. Treville had to find the young man as quickly as he could. But where was he, there were numerous Cavalry regiments and they were scattered. Treville had made it to one of his regiments that he oversaw and needed to check on the injured and give them hope they would be ok. As he was going through a medic tent checking on his various men that had been injured during the battle as well. He saw a young man lying in a bed with dark unruly hair reading a bible he asked one of the medics who the young man was he was informed that his name was Aramis.

There was something about Aramis that drew him to Aramis he greeted the young man introducing himself as Captain Treville the lad smiled from there. He and Aramis talked about various subjects as he recovered from his wounds. Aramis had told Treville his mother wanted him to be a priest, but Aramis couldn’t do as she asked as he was drawn women as they were to him. He had broken hearts as he had his broken so deeply that he felt he would never find the right woman to marry. He loved to make woman feel loved no matter what.

But he did have a slight issue that some of the women were married. He spent a good portion of his life escaping out a window or a back door. Many times, he would be shot at or chased by a husband, brother to Aramis love was a game that he just could never say no to. Aramis hated taking lives, but he did to save his comrades lives as his own once the fighting was over, he did what he could to help the dying find their way to God

But he always kept his bible close to him and read it all the time as he needed the word of God to help guide him. He promised his mother he might someday change his mind and join the priesthood, Aramis was drawn into saving lives and watched the doctors as they removed musket balls to broken legs or arms any injury he saw he wanted to learn how to fix it. It wasn’t too long that he would become the Calvary’s medic. He helps his comrades more time then not Aramis was taking bullets out or stitching them up. Binding ribs or setting a broken arm or leg or dislocated shoulder.

Aramis and Treville would begin a friendship that would last a lifetime. Aramis and Treville became ever so close once Aramis could transfer to the Captains regiment Aramis gradually became Treville’s right hand man something always made Aramis somewhat uncomfortable, but he didn’t let on the hardest part for Aramis was taking orders. He and Treville would get into loud disagreements at times but Aramis usually gave in and did as he was supposed even if he didn’t want to. Aramis was a handful and things got even worse when Marsac joined and was quickly commissioned as a Musketeer, Treville’s hair would go from dark to grey in a matter of months with his new charges well Musketeers he saw at times as children  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM1

Lottero loves honey on his oats


	2. Anguish and Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treville finds someone he had lost and Marsac angers Aramis after making a not so nice name to one of the new Cadets

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM2  
1625 Paris France at the Musketeer Garrison its April 3rd a week before Easter everyone is bustling around getting ready for a training mission near the border of Savoy. Treville is watching from his office balcony as the Musketeers and the cadets are getting their horses ready and packing things in to saddle bags. The new cadets were from the best and brightest from all over France sons of nobles. Treville wanted young men he could mold and shape, yet some had gotten in by money thanks to the Cardinal. Treville had blown up telling the Cardinal these were his men and they should be in do to merit not money.  
The King had heard the argument and lashed out for once at the Cardinal. He told him Treville was in charge of recruiting men for the Musketeers and some would be his Elite Guard if the Cardinal wanted men of his own he could do that as they would be the Red Guard they would protect the King and Queen as well but they would be two separate regiments. The Cardinal glared at Treville as Treville grinned. 

Treville had weeded through 100’s of boys and men weekly, some were in for money ( sadly they mistaken thinking they would make a fortune) Glory, was the next one that Treville had to deal with as some nobles thought being a Musketeer would keep them from doing daily chores(again very mistaken in their thoughts) Aramis was the bright spot for Treville he could anything he set his mind to and did anything Treville asked of him. Then came Marsac rough around the edges good with a rifle and a musket but not as good Aramis those two quickly became close friends and for Treville it would cause him to go gray sooner with those two getting in trouble. 

One of the new cadets Treville had sought out was from the Court of Miracles. He wasn’t like the rest of the men that he had chosen. Treville had found the lad he spent so many years looking for. He had found the young lad now a towering man in one of the Kings infantries. He watched as the man he knew as Porthos train with several other cadets Treville smiled as Porthos fought 3 or 4 at a time it was sight to see. Treville marveled at his strength and how he handled himself. Once the training was over everyone dissipates leaving Porthos alone. 

Treville watched as the men walked past him, he tipped his head as acknowledgement. He watched as Porthos walked over to the stables and started petting his horse D’Oro when the Treville walked to him not letting on he knew who he was.)

Treville: Looks like a fine horse you have there (Porthos turns around and sees Treville)  
Porthos: Captain (he looks around nervously as he stands at attention Treville grins)

Treville: At ease soldier (Porthos relaxes) I watched during the training session you are exceptionally good at hand to hand 

Porthos: Thank you Captain (he smiles and looks around he sees a few of the other’s snickering and pointing at him as if he’s in trouble. Treville steps in front of the line of their eyesight so Porthos can’t see them) 

Treville: Are they causing you trouble? (Porthos looks at him and moves his head back and forth)

Porthos: Nothin I can’t handle Captain (Porthos decide he should tell the Captain his name) I’m Porthos Du Vallon (Treville gets the confirmation he needs)

Treville: I’m Captain Treville it’s nice to meet you Porthos (they shake hands) how long have you been in the regiment?

Porthos: Since I was 15, I left the Court of Miracles and joined the Army. Been in a lot of regiments. Usually the Captain transfers me out to a different one every few months.

Treville: Why is that? Men don’t get transferred on whims (Porthos looks away) Porthos?

Porthos: The color of my skin (Treville can feel his blood boil) I don’t start fights I do what is asked of me without complaint. These sons of nobles start going at me calling me vile names and treat me like I don’t exist or depending on their moods they make sure my food rations look like slop you feed a pig. Picking a fight with me there’s only so much I can take, and I do what must be done. (Treville would like to hang the people that have caused Porthos so much pain, but he knows he cant. But there is something he can do so he doesn’t lose him)

Treville: The King has given me approval to find new recruits for his new Musketeer Regiment. Only the best and brightest will be taken (Porthos scuffs with a laugh)

Porthos: I’m not the best or brightest and I’m not white that’s a strike right there

Treville: Only if you allow it to be with the right training and leadership you could be one of the Elite Musketeer Guards of the King and Queen 

Porthos: The King wouldn’t want someone like me he’d be afraid Id steal the silver

Treville: Would you steal the silver? (Porthos looks at the Captain like he lost his mind)

Porthos: No, I wouldn’t ever steal from the King or Queen

Treville: Would you protect them to the best of your ability?

Porthos: Of course, I would

Treville: Would you die protecting the King and Queen if you had no other choice?

Porthos: In a heartbeat Captain if I had to but I would like the option of not dying if at possible (Treville looks at him for a moment then grins)

Treville: Let’s hope it never comes to that, now we need to talk about what you need to do to get the training you need (from that day on Treville made sure to have Porthos transferred to his Musketeer regiment. Porthos did all he was asked to him he fought better than some in hand to hand. He could shoot and he could fence. His strength and build was something. Many thought he would be slow being a bit bulkier and taller his opponents were drastically shocked he could take a dozen men on and beat them all and not break a sweat. Another thing Porthos had was his built he was big and powerful folks would get scared of him when he was standing near them. 

Porthos would make his way through the ranks as a cadet all he needed was to have his commission from the King. Treville knew it would be a matter of time before it would happen. The King needed to see Porthos up close and personal as his guard Treville had planned for an exhibition early April, but things didn’t go to plan as the King decided the new crop of Musketeers would do some training maneuvers near the border of Savoy. As the 22 men continued getting ready to head out Porthos watched the men and wanted to join them but Treville said he was needed there at the Palace for guard duty and more training.

Aramis was checking his saddle and other items he would be taking with him. He looked over at Porthos he felt bad he wasn’t coming to the training session. They could really use a big intimidating Musketeer who could fight a good number of men and scare other opponents just by his size alone. He liked Porthos and spent time with him helping learn to shoot better and fence. Aramis could see he wanted to learn everything he could. Quite early on Porthos seemed to avoid him as if he were afraid of him so Aramis quickly found out why. Porthos was being mistreated by several of their comrades and Aramis became quite angry. Porthos told him it was ok he was used to the treatment Aramis looked at him and flat out told him that he should never allow the others to call him names or treat him badly.

One night while Aramis and Marsac were sitting at the table underneath the Captain office having a late snack thanks to Serge they saw Porthos headed to the stables to check on his horse when Marsac started talking 

Marsac: He should be sleeping in the stables (Aramis assumes he’s talking about the kitten that seemingly adopted the stables and the horses.) 

Aramis: I don’t think the horses mind him at this age but once he grows up they may not enjoy his company (he says with a grin) hopefully the horses don’t step on him ..or her I haven’t really looked( Marsac looks at Aramis like he’s lost his mind) 

Marsac: Why in God’s name are you talking about that pain in the ass kitten (Aramis raises his right eyebrow)

Aramis: I thought you were talking bout the kitten he or she is adorable for a kitten (he says with a smile but Marsac isn’t smiling) ok I missed something 

Marsac: I was talking bout that mutt he doesn’t even have a full commission and he acts like he’s one of us. (Aramis looks in the direction Marsac is he sees Porthos talking to one of the stable boys. Aramis’s smile quickly disappears as he looks at Marsac)

Aramis: Marsac, your my best friend but I will not have continued say disparaging things about Porthos (Marsac looks at Aramis he can see by his dark eyes he’s made him incredibly angry) 

Marsac: I’m just saying what the rest are, why is even here he isn’t from noble stock like we are

Aramis: He’s here cause Treville saw something in him and he will be a Musketeer very soon. Treville doesn’t always bring sons of Nobility to be a Musketeer. He sees something in him that you don’t and that’s what matters but in case you don’t let me tell you this. You ever call Porthos another name like mutt again or anything else you might think of remember I’m a crack shot and I will shoot you if you ever say something offensive like that, you’ll wish you hadn’t. Understand me? (he glares at Marsac that means he will do just that shoot him. Marsac looks away) Now I suggest we get some sleep we have a lot of traveling to do tomorrow (He stand up and heads to their room leaving Marsac alone. Marsac watches him leave he doesn’t want to get shot by Aramis he knows Aramis may just do it best friend or not  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM 3


	3. Anguish and Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight breaks out between the Red Gaurds and man that handles sword like no one Treville and Porthos have ever seen

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM 3

Porthos was up early the next morning as Aramis and the others were getting last minute things ready. He stood off away from everyone else and watched the cadets checking their saddle bags and talking to each other. He felt bad he wasn’t going he need to learn more training there was still things he wasn’t good at or didn’t know. Treville wanted him at the Garrison to continue learning things there. He watched as Aramis and Marsac bantered back and forth Porthos wanted that comradery they had but he didn’t. A lot of the men kept their distance from him and didn’t want to train with him unless Treville called them out to do so.   
He was lost in thought when Aramis was standing by his side looking at him

Aramis: You look like you lost your best friend 

Porthos: I don’t have one here as you can tell (looks around)

Aramis: Don’t let them put you off just be yourself they’ll come around

Porthos: I’m used to being alone its ok 

Aramis: You’re not alone Porthos not anymore. When I get back you and I will continue your training and we’ll go to the Wren for some drinks

Porthos: You don’t have to spend time with me I wouldn’t want Marsac get angry with me (Aramis look sat Porthos)

Aramis: I spend time with whoever I want and if Marsac has a problem with that then he and I will have a talk about it (just then Marsac yells at Aramis)

Marsac: Aramis!! We got to head out now ( he glares in Porthos direction Aramis moves to block the stare as he continues to talk to Porthos)

Aramis: When I get back things will be different (Marsac yells again)

Marsac: Aramis!! Come on!!

Porthos: You better head out before he comes over (Aramis looks over his shoulder and glares at Marsac then looks at Porthos) 

Aramis: I promise things will be different when I get back Marsac will not be treating you like he has I swear. (he smiles) and while were gone keep our table warm (Porthos finally smiles )

Porthos: Ok, I’ll sit there every morning and evening (he’s happy to know that Aramis has given his blessing to sit at his and Marsac’s table) 

Aramis: Good, so I leave things in your capable hands Mon Amie (Porthos is taken aback as Aramis calls him My Friend) stay safe and watch out for yourself 

Porthos: I will (he grins) safe travels see you in soon

Aramis: First round is on you (grins back at Porthos then hurries to his horse. He catches Marsac glaring at him Porthos just waves at him. Marsac spurs his horse on through the Garrison gate. The rest of the cadets and Aramis follow him out Porthos has a feeling he’s being watched he looks up he sees’ Treville looking at him he tilts his head and heads into his office. 

Porthos sits down `wishing he were riding out with Aramis and learning more training. But he wasn’t and Porthos would just do what he had to do show everyone he would be a Musketeer he may not be high borne but he would show everyone that it didn’t matter where he was from he was one of them even if they didn’t want him to be Musketeer he would do whatever he had to do to get that commission

Porthos has been accompany Treville as he makes his rounds around town. Folks see him riding with Treville are in an awe of him, they all think he could hold his own against anyone that thought attacking him. Porthos can’t help but smile as most the people look up at him with a smile. They are riding past one of the taverns when they see 3 Red Guard’s busting out the door being followed by young man with his sword drawn. He has blood running down the side of his face, Porthos starts to dismount but Treville holds his hand up to stop him. He isn’t sure what’s going on as the man wearing all black and has a very shiny sword. The man is like poetry in motion as he fights Treville is taken by him. The Red Guards are no match for as he quickly disarms 2 quickly Porthos looks at Treville)

Porthos: I’ve never seen someone move like that during a fight

Treville: He’s well trained and knows how to handle a sword (Porthos has never seen someone use a sword like this man. The Red Guards are over their heads as the man disarms the last Red Guard, he flicks the guards sword out his hand and looks down at him and places the tip of the sword on his neck the Red Guard is terrified)

Red Guard: You, you kill me the King will hang you

Man: Let him (he says coldly as he glares at the Guard, Treville is about to call out to the man when one of the other guards comes up behind him and hits him hard from behind with a butt of the his gun the man goes down. Porthos is off his horse like a shot and runs over and grabs the Guard and hits him hard in the face sending the Guard down to the ground the other 2 go for Porthos, Treville fires a warning shot and levels his gun at the 2 Guards that have their hands on Porthos)

Treville: Give me a reason not to shoot you 2

Red Guard 1: That man there started the fight

Treville: Why, don’t I believe you? 

Red Guard 2: Its true he started it he was in the back alone drinking 4-5 bottles of wine (Porthos shakes free of the Guards he checks on the downed man he gets a heavy whiff of alcohol)

Treville: Was he causing a scene? 

Red Guard 1: Um... yeah, he was 

Porthos: I somehow doubt that (Porthos continues to check the injured man as the Red Guards continue setting the blame on him)

Red Guard 2: Are you saying we're lying?

Porthos: Yeah, I am he’s drunk I doubt he was doing anything to cause a scene 

Red Guard 1: He’s drunk? No way he fought us like we weren’t even trying (Porthos can’t help but grin) 

Porthos: Well it didn’t really look like you had too much competition to give him (The Red Guard doesn’t like that answer they start to draw their weapon’s when a shot is fired everyone looks where it came from)

Treville: Stand down now before I have you arrested for attempted murder and assault on a Musketeer

Red Guard 2: You won’t get away with that besides he’s not even a Musketeer he’s a lowly Cadet (Treville is off his horse and walks quickly to the Red Gard as Porthos raises up to protect Treville)

Treville: Oh, I will get away with it I’ll tell the King just what you have done (he gets nearly nose to nose with him while Porthos keeps an eye on the 1 and 3rd Red Guards as they watch what’s going on. ) Just so you know Porthos is not a lowly Cadet he is Musketeer more then you three are Red Guards after this

Red Guard 2: The Cardinal won’t allow you to take our ranks away

Treville: Watch me (he glares at the guardsman then looks back at Porthos) take are unknown swordsman to the Garrison infirmary while I go to the Palace and get the Kings physician to have a look at him(he looks over to the ground where the swordsman is lying unconscious as Porthos carefully lifts him up and gently lifts him over his shoulder. Treville looks back at the Red Guardsman) I’ll be having a meeting with the King and Cardinal (Treville mounts his horse and watches Porthos make his way to the Garrison he heads to the Palace)  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
Lottero coukd use more honey for his oats


	4. Anguish and Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porthos meets the man that took on the Red Gaurd and he can tell the man is hiding something but what ?? Treville and the Cardinal go at it Treville wants to save him the Cardinal wants him hung.. Who will win??

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
4   
Porthos stood in back as the Kings physician checked the injured man over for injuries. The doctor was old but still knew how to do his job and he did it well as the King would call him for every ache and pain he had at all hours of the day and night. The Doctor checked the man eyes and could see he probably would have a slight concussion. As he was leaning over the unconscious man, he got a heavy whiff of alcohol the doctor looked at Porthos)

Doctor Carbine: He smells like he fell in a wine vat (Porthos tries not to laugh as he responds with an answer) 

Porthos: Umm, no he didn’t fall in a wine vat 

Doctor Carbine: Well, on top a mild concussion and how much wine he ingested he’ll probably have one hell of a headache when he wakes ( again Porthos does his best not to laugh) he has some scrapes and bruises but no major injuries (he starts putting his medical instruments back in his case Porthos takes a step closer) 

Porthos: So, when do you think he’ll wake up??

Doctor Carbine: With any head injury it’s hard to say he could wake up in 10 minutes or 2 weeks (Porthos nods he understands) 

Porthos: I hope it’s not that long

Doctor Carbine: I hope so as well (he closes his medical bag) I need to get back to the Palace send word when he wakes so I can do more of an exam on him

Porthos: I will doctor thank you for coming as quick as you did (he walks the doctor to the door)

Doctor Carbine: Again, make sure you send for me once he wakes 

Porthos: You have my word (he smiles at the doctor as he walks out the door Porthos closes the door he turns to look at the sleeping man he’s greeted with to green eyes staring at him if Porthos didn’t know better he could have sworn he was throwing daggers at him with his glare) oh ahh your awake (the man doesn’t answer he just continues to glare at him until he speaks )

Man: Where am I (he slowly sits up and his head pounds harder and it’s spinning. He puts his hand on his head to stop it)

Porthos: I’ll call the doctor back (he starts turn towards the door when the man yells)

Man: NOOOOO!! (that made his head hurt even more as Porthos turns back towards him he knows the man is hurting) I’m sorry that was uncalled for (he closes his eyes for a moment Porthos walks closer when the man opens his eyes again) where am I ? (he looks around the room it doesn’t look familiar) 

Porthos: You’re at the Musketeer Garrison’s infirmary, do you remember what happened? (the man continues to glare at Porthos making him feel somewhat uncomfortable) 

Man: Its somewhat hazy (he rubs the side of his head with fingers) 

Porthos: You got in a fight with three Red Guards at the Wren (the man slowly nods) 

Man: Oh--- yes, I remember that

Porthos: I’m surprised you can consider you were drunk 

Man: I’m aware of that as well (he looks away from Porthos)

Porthos: You wanna tell me what it was about?

Man: No (he closes his eyes indicating the conversation is over but Porthos won’t let it)

Porthos: You do realize you could have been killed (he walks closer to the bed as the man looks at him)

Man: It would have been a relief if they had (he closes his eyes yet again) 

Porthos: Why would you want to die your talented swordsman 

Man: It would make things simpler 

Porthos: You may get your wish if Treville can’t convince the King and Cardinal they shouldn’t have you hung for fighting with the Red Guards. (the man again looks at Porthos)

Man: Treville? Who’s that?

Porthos: The Musketeer’s Captain he’s good man, fair, he demands respect from his men

Man: As he should, if he can’t convince the King and the Cardinal that I shouldn’t be hung then so be it. Now if you don’t mind, I’m tired my head feels like its splitting in to and I want to get some sleep (he leans back against the pillows and closes his eyes again ending the conversation. Porthos is about storm out when he stops and looks back at the man)

Porthos: Not that you care but I’m Porthos should you need something just yell (the man once again looks at Porthos)

Man: I’m Ol…. Athos (with that short answer he carefully rolls on side leaving Porthos somewhat irritated. He goes to the door and opens it leaves shutting the door behind him. Athos rolls back over to his back he needs to get away from this place the sooner the better (Meanwhile Treville is at the Palace listening to the Cardinal rave on about the man that disgraced the Red Guards)

Cardinal: Your Majesty, that man attacked my Red Guards unprovoked he injured 2 of them and almost a killed the 3rd (Treville is doing his best not lay into the Cardinal he; s biting his tongue so hard he can feel blood) I demand he be taken to Chatelet and whipped then hung ( he takes a breath and smiles at the King) at your pleasure of course (He looks at Treville with a smirk that’s the last straw for Treville) 

Treville: As usual your facts misplaced it was the Red Guard’s that attacked a man that was doing nothing but having some wine in a tavern alone. The man was defending himself against 3 of your Red Guards and doing well till one the Red Guards struck him from behind knocking him out (The Cardinal is glaring at Treville then at the King hoping the King will side with him)

Louis: How badly was he injured?

Treville: I’m not sure now your doctor was summoned to the Garrison a little bit ago. I can only surmise he has head injury from the Cardinal’s men (he glares at the Cardinal)

Cardinal: They had no choice as I said they were defending themselves (he looks again at the King hoping he’d side with him) he’s dangerous vagrant and needs to be taken care of sooner rather than later

Treville: Your Majesty, please that man is no more a vagrant then I am. He knows how to use a sword like no one I have ever seen. He’s had to been trained by a master swordsman his moves are smooth calculated and he can be a deadly swordsman if he had wanted to kill the Cardinals men, he could have easily, but he didn’t. I ask that you to not charge him Sire. (he looks at the King who looks bored looking at his nails)

Louis: Treville how can you know this man is trained and is as good as you say?

Treville: I’ve trained 100’s of men I can tell when someone has been trained well. (the Cardinal is watching Louis as he stands up)

Louis: I’d like to see this man when he’s recovered, and I’d like to see him in action

Treville: Soon as he’s recovered, I’ll bring him up here so you can see what a talented swordsman he really is

Cardinal: But Sire, what about my injured men they need justice

Louis: I’m sure you are buying them a few rounds at the tavern will suffice. If that’s all I have portrait to sit for (he says with a smile and hurries off. Treville grins as the Cardinal fumes)

Cardinal: You may have won this battle Treville but I will win the war (Treville looks at the Cardinal and grins) 

Treville: Good luck with that once he sees this man fight he will spare his life (Treville places his hat on his head and leaves the Cardinal glaring at him as he walks across the floor and out the ornate doors)  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM


	5. Anguish and Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Athos awakes and he's not happy . Treville tells him what the Cardinal wants him hung Athos he dosent care.. Aramis and Marsac stop for lunch

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
5  
Athos slowly opens his eyes his head still aches but at least he can think semi straight as he sits up on the bed. He notices the giant is no longer in his room he moves his legs over the side of the bed and slides his feet inside his boots and quickly raises up his head spins he grabs the top of the bed frame and closes his eyes for a moment. Once the dizziness passes, he reopens his eyes he reaches for his weapon’s belt and walks to the door he opens the door and is met the giant standing there with a tray of food and ale

Porthos: Going somewhere? He looks at Athos)

Athos: Yes, and before you ask none of your business (try’s to pass but Porthos leans blocking his way)

Porthos: You aren’t going anywhere till Captain says you can go so you may as well sit back down and have some breakfast (Athos glares at him Porthos smiles and responds) your glare wont scare me so you may as well sit down and enjoy breakfast that Serge made for you (Athos looks at him his anger rising again to the surface) 

Athos: I don’t wont breakfast and I’m not staying till your Captain comes back (he again starts to pass Porthos places his hand on Athos shoulder) remove your hand or loose it ( Porthos can feel the anger radiating from him but he can’t let him escape ) 

Porthos: I doubt you could hurt me if you tried (Porthos says somewhat cocky and is met with a very sharp blade to the side of his neck) whoaaaaa, easy now 

Athos: That my friend is up to you now slowly step away from the door (Porthos does as he says while the blade stays close to his neck) I’ll be on my way now (he shoves Porthos through the door and pulls the door shut and hurries down the stairs and down to the stables where’s he’s met with a familiar voice)

Treville: Going somewhere? (Athos looks over to the stable door and sees Treville standing looking at him angerly) 

Athos: I was just leaving, I’m fine now

Treville: Not till you and I have a talk (just then Porthos comes running the stable he comes to stop seeing Treville standing there not looking happy with him) Porthos I thought you were looking after him (Porthos looks down at a fascinating spot on the floor)

Porthos: I’m sorry Captain, he pulled a knife on me an….

Treville: You pulled a knife on Porthos, do you realize I could add to your list crimes and how much more that would make the Cardinals pleasure? (Porthos looks at Treville) 

Porthos: I, I let my guard down (Athos looks at Porthos) it’s not like he was going to hurt me 

Athos: I wasn’t going to hurt him I just wanted to go 

Treville: Go where?

Athos: Anywhere from here

Treville: Well unfortunately you won’t be going anywhere for now. The Cardinal wants to you taken to Chatelet and whipped then hanged (Athos raises his hands in front of Treville to put the shackles on) what is wrong with you don’t you care about your life? (Treville is somewhat angry and confused by the young man’s attitude)

Athos: If it’s the Kings wish so be it (Treville looks at him trying to understand why he would want to his life to end.) 

Treville: You have a God given talent and you just want to throw it away

Athos: God had nothing to with it (he lowers his hands and walks over to his horse who’s feeling restless like his master. Athos pets his neck then his nose) 

Treville: Someone did

Porthos: Treville is trying to help why can’t you see that? 

Athos: It’s a waste of time I don’t deserve it 

Porthos: Why, huh? Your pride (Athos again throws a glare at Porthos and it causes him look away. Treville continues)

Treville: I want to really talk to you alone just the two of us in my office

Athos: If you agree to turn me over to the King and the Cardinal and let them do as they wish

Treville: I can’t promise that please let us talk (Athos continues to pet Roger for a moment then he looks at Treville) 

Athos: You can talk but you won’t change my mind (he walks past Treville and Porthos)

Porthos: He’s determined to have his life ended

Treville: And I’m determined to see that doesn’t happen (Treville places his hand on Porthos shoulder and follows the troubled man. Meanwhile Aramis and Marsac and the Musketeers have stopped for a short rest to have a late lunch near shady spot and small stream of water. Aramis is sitting with his back against his saddle enjoying the sun on his face. Marsac walks over and looks at him and chuckles) 

Marsac: Aramis, I swear you look like a cat sitting in the sun (Aramis grins) 

Aramis: I have been told I have 9 lives

Marsac: Not sure about that think down about 5

Aramis: Think your off on your count it’s more like 3 you were never good at numbers

Marsac: I’m better at counting then you

Aramis: Would you like to make a bet on that? (he opens his eyes and grins)

Marsac: Nice try my friend you’re a crack shot no one can beat you with a gun. 

Aramis: Hahahah (Aramis laughs) how much was that bet you lost all that time ago?

Marsac: 2 weeks of rations if only I had known then what I know now (he smiles and shakes his head then he looks up to the sky) gaging by the sun its late afternoon we should probably get things moving

Aramis: Yes, were about 2 days away from the border and training these all wet behind the ears men 

Marsac: Men, these are boys I wonder how many will make through before they beg to be cut? (Aramis glances around at the men milling around talking, drinking some water eating some of their rations) 

Aramis: I think they all will do well you have to remember their learning to be the best as we were 

Marsac: I doubt they will ever be the best (Aramis looks at him) 

Aramis: Your being way too hard on them

Marsac: Someone must (he walks off telling the Musketeers that they will be heading out in 5 minutes and to start getting ready. Aramis watches as Marsac is talking to some of the men. Aramis wishes he would treat them better then he is and to give them a chance he knows he must talk to him but now isn’t the time )  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
6


	6. Anguish and Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treville asks Athos some questions but gets no answeres and Aramis has words with Marsac

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
6  
Treville is sitting behind his desk while Athos sits in the front looking at him

Treville: Is Athos your first name or last name?

Athos: Either or? (Treville is writing things down)

Treville: Have you committed any crimes that I need to know about?

Athos: I’ve lost count the number of times I’ve been thrown out of a tavern for fighting

Treville: Have you killed anyone? (Athos looks at an interesting spot on the wall) have you?

Athos: Not recently 

Treville: How long ago will did this person death come back to you here?

Athos: It’s been years ago in another life (Treville can see in his eyes he’s haunted by something, but he refuses to open about him taking a life)

Treville: Do you have any close family?

Athos: No. their all dead

Treville: I’m sorry (Athos looks at him)

Athos: Don’t be (Treville is somewhat taken back by answer. ) 

Treville: I need to know something about you if the Cardinal gets something on you, I need to prepared 

Athos: He will find nothing on me my past is mine (Treville is frustrated with him he won’t tell him anything, but he can’t force him. Athos stands up)

Athos: If that’s all Captain I’d like to get some sleep (Treville looks at him) 

Treville: There’s a spare room down the hall if you need anything ---

Athos: If I need anything, I will find it (he turns and leaves he walks to the door and opens it leaving Treville with more questions than answers. Athos walks a couple doors down he opens the door and goes in and shuts the door he sits down on the bed and says to himself) what have I gotten myself into? (Thursday morning about 4 in the morning Aramis and the rest arrive at their destination. Everyone is tired after the long ride camp is quickly set up fires are lit Aramis and Marsac are tending to their horses before they call it a night. Aramis is brushing his horse Midnight down while Marsac is brushing his down.)

Marsac: Come on Aramis, lets call it a day I’m tired (Aramis looks over at him) neary everyone is in their tents

Aramis: You go a head I have a couple things I need to do (Marsac looks at him) 

Marsac: Aramis, your tired we need sleep we have a lot of exercises to do come morning

Aramis: Ok Mon Amie you win (he yawns and then pats Midnight on neck) get some sleep as well you will have a busy day (Midnight nods his head up and down ) if your good I’ll bring you an apple for breakfast (again he raises his head up down in agreement he wants an apple) 

Marsac: I swear between the that kitten and your horse I don’t know which one is worse (Aramis looks at Marsac)

Aramis: Their Gods creations you take care of them they will take care of you (Marsac rolls his eyes) 

Marsac: Ok, I see the horse he goes into a fight he doesn’t spook when guns go off and he gets you from one place to another, But the dam kitten what does he do? (Aramis looks at him with a smile) 

.  
Aramis: He may be a she (Aramis looks up to the sky and grins then looks back at Marsac) I believe the kitten is a she and she wants companionship. She wants affection I give her affection she love her tummy rubbed and behind her ears (he continues to grin as he talks about the kitten and Marsac wants to throttle him) she falls asleep next to me curled up in a tiny ball

Marsac: Seriously Aramis (his tone is less then pleased with Aramis and his nonsense about that stupid furball) 

Aramis: I show her kindness and love and she gives it to me in return.

Marsac: It’s a kitten not a woman (Aramis’s smile quickly fades as quickly it appears. Marsac sees Aramis’s eyes go from chocolate to nearly black as he stands up and faces Marsac) 

Aramis: I’ve had my share of women they all want one thing and I give it to them willingly passion that they don’t have in their relationship. Married or not a woman needs love, be made love to, give her what she needs that’s what I do. No strings attached

Marsac: Someday that will be your undoing a woman falls for you whos’ married and you cant have her no matter what you try to do 

Aramis: I will cross that bridge when it happens till then I will continue to show them love and passion for free (Marsac shakes his head in frustration knowing his friend will continue to be reckless with his love life. Aramis temper dissipates as quickly as it appears.) I do wish the kitten would stop leaving me presents in my boot (Marsac looks at him as he bounces back yet again to the kitten) 

Marsac: What does she leave in your boot or dare I ask? (he’s past exasperated with the subject)

Aramis: She leaves dead mice in my boot have you ever placed your foot in your boot and felt something wet and furry? At first, I didn’t realize she was doing that I thought the mouse found my boot and died. Well that wasn’t the case I would remove the dead mouse the next day another dead mouse. (he chuckles) then one morning I woke up and saw her drop another dead mouse in my boot. She was rather proud of what she had done then I got up and I scolded her

Marsac: You hit her and tossed her out of your room the only smart thing you could have done (Aramis walks up close to him getting right in her face)

Aramis: You never hit a woman no matter how angry you with her remember that (Marsac hates when he angers Aramis)

Marsac: I never would hit a woman I swear (Aramis nods his head)

Aramis: Good. cause if you ever do you’ll wish you hadn’t ( he looks over his shoulder and yells to the rest of the men) Get some sleep training will start at 11 ( he walks off towards his and Marsac’s campsite leaving Marsac alone to figure out how they had gone from a mouse to striking a woman)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM


	7. Anguish and Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos is chosen to duel The Cardinals best in front of the King.. Treville and Porthos are glad he's sober but who good is he really?? The Cardinal speakes out and The King takes him down a peg or two

This chgapter got away from me a tad bit but Athos was on a roll what can I say

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
7

[](https://ibb.co/8NpBR7V)

Good Friday early morning (8 in the morning Treville, Porthos and Athos are waiting for the King to arrive in the throne room. Porthos is antsy waiting while Athos is a statue staring straight ahead while Treville is fuming to be waiting to be seen. He has other duties to be doing getting ready for the Kings and Queen yearly trek to and from Church being seen by all the people. A security nightmare he had to get his men ready and he was stalled waiting. Usually Aramis and Marsac were there to help Aramis would be on top of one of the building ready to shoot in case someone tried to kill the King or Queen. Now both men were on a training mission with 20 other Musketeers near the border of Savoy. 

Finally, 20 minutes later the Cardinal and the King come through the doors. The King dressed to the 9’s (as usual has the King ever not been dressed to the 9’s?? wait don’t answer that) The King takes a seat with the Cardinal all three men do a bow to the King and Cardinal)

Cardinal: Sire, this is the man who attacked my Red Guards causing serious injury (Porthos starts to say something when Treville takes a step forward)

Treville: Sire, The Red Guards attacked this man for no reason other then start a fight. The Red Guards have a history off attacked people they think have slighted them 

Cardinal: Sire! (he’s cut off by the man himself)

Athos: I was having wine alone I may have had too much but I wasn’t bothering anyone (he looks directly at the Cardinal) The Red Guards came in the tavern and started mistreating the bar maid man handling her she pleaded for the to stop they laughed and refused. I told them to leave her alone they told me bugger off it was none of my business. (he looks at the King directly) I said they made it my business from there the fight began 

Cardinal: He was a drunk he had no right to interfere 

Treville: He had every right to interfere they were harassing the bar maid (Treville glares at the Cardinal the King watches as the men continue arguing) Your Red Guards are out of control!

Cardinal: Oh, and your Musketeers aren’t! (Porthos shakes his head and wants to tell the Cardinal off but Louis stands up and yells) 

Louis: ENOUGH!!! Both of you (he looks at the Cardinal) Treville is right about your men they are out of control and I expect them to be reined in. The Red Guards are the Musketeers are two regiments that can’t get along unless their forced to. If one more fight breaks out between the two there will be consequences. ( the Cardinal looks down as if he’s being punished by his father Porthos does his best not to smile ) Treville I know this man isn’t a Musketeer but …(it occurs too him he doesn’t know his name) Treville what is his name(before Treville can answer Athos takes a step forward)

Athos: Sire, my name is Athos (he does a deep bow the raises up) I had no intention of fighting with the Cardinal’s Red Guards but when I saw the mistreatment of the bar maid I wasn’t about to let them continue their verbal and physical assaults. She has 3 children, no husband and does what she must to feed them. It’s not an ideal job but she shouldn’t be groped and verbally assaulted either. I did what I had to and I will do it again should the need arise (both Treville and Porthos are taken aback by what Athos has said even the Cardinal is stunned into silence) I may not be a Musketeer but Honor and Integrity, Loyalty are things I have always lived by and was raised by. The King is taken aback by Athos speech)

Louis: There not many men that have spoken are as eloquent as you have, might you be a nobleman? (Athos looks directly at Louis) 

Athos: No Sire, I am not but my parents saw that I was educated to learn how to speak well.

Cardinal: Treville says you’re a brilliant swordsman (Athos looks to the Cardinal) 

Athos: If that’s the word he chooses (The Cardinal grins Treville suddenly wonders what he’s up to)

Cardinal: I think his Majesty would like to see how good you really are (Treville wants to throttle the Cardinal)

Treville: I think Cardinal should wait till Athos is well enough to put on a demonstration 

Cardinal: He looks fine other then he could use some color he looks like a corpse 

Treville: He sustained a blow to head by one of your over eager Red Guardsmen (Athos looks to Treville)

Athos: I’m fine Captain really 

Treville: You’re not ready (Athos looks at him and says)

Athos: I’m more than ready Captain (The Cardinal smiles and snaps his fingers the doors open one of his Red Guards walks in)

Cardinal: Sire, this is Albert my best swordsman (he’s about 5’8 dark blond hair, little heavier the Athos. Treville looks at the Cardinal) 

Treville: You cannot have a duel here and now Athos is still recovering from a head injury (Athos removes his jacket and removes his blade from the scabbard he looks at the Captain)

Athos: I’ll be fine Captain (Porthos touches him on his arm) 

Porthos: If you need help, I’ll be there

Athos: No, don’t interfere no matter what happens (he walks off towards the middle of the room Treville walks closer to the King and the Cardinal) 

Louis: Just how good is your Red Guardsman Cardinal?

Cardinal: He’s was taught by the finest teachers in the military (Porthos leans closer to Treville)

Porthos: Do you think Athos stands a chance? 

Treville: He’s sober he stands a good chance the question is how good he is (Athos and Albert standing across from each other Albert both men are stretching their arms and necks as the Cardinal lays out the rules)

Cardinal: The duel is over when first blood is drawn (Treville looks at Athos he tilts his head at the understanding. Athos raises his blade up as does Albert blade touch Alert gits Athos’s blade first. Athos hits his hard as Albert starts to force Athos back the Cardinal starts grinning as Albert lands a hard hit to Athos jaw knocking him to the floor. Athos raises off blocking Albert metal on metal can be heard as both men refuse to let the other gain grown. Albert again takes a swing hitting Athos sending down to the floor. Athos touches his sore jaw his anger starting build.

Albert thinks he’s got Athos right were he wants him to end the duel he reaches behind his back and holds up his Main Gauche. Athos holds his sword up ready to defend himself Albert lunges with his Main Gauche Athos grabs his hand while fending off Alberts attacked with his sword. Athos spins him and gets his blade away from him flicks away on the floor near Porthos’s feet. Athos takes another lunge Albert blocks but as he does the sword flies out of his hand Athos shoves him backwards to the wall. Albert tries to get up but the floor is slippery and cant Athos walks slowly up to him his sward drawn (The Cardinal is wide eyed as he watches Athos get closer Albert back up against the wall nowhere to go he’s panting and sweating Athos has hardly broken a sweat as he walks closer and places the tip of his blade on Albert chest. Albert is breathing rapidly as he’s thinking Athos will kill him as the tip of the blade is on his chest. All eyes are on Athos no one knows what he plans to do Treville calls out his name

Treville: Athos! (Athos cant hear him as he looks down at Albert with a swip of his tip he draws blood Albert cries out) Athos!! Enough!! (Athos continues to glare at the defeated Red Guardsman until Porthos grabs him gently)

Porthos: You took him down good (he says a big grin and places his arm around and moves him away as the Cardinal is not happy) 

Cardinal: You see that he can’t keep his temper in check he almost killed my Red Guard (he’s glaring at Athos as Treville walks up to him)

Treville: That was uncalled for you didn’t have to be so merciless (Athos looks at him)

Athos: I didn’t kill him I did what was asked I drew first blood (Treville wants to blow up just as he’s about to lay into Athos. Louis stands up and claps)

Louis: That was a brilliant duel Athos, you surprised me at how talented you are with a sword you really are. You move with grace and poise (The Cardinal wants to throttle the King he should be giving his man accolades on how he fought. Louis walks over to Athos) I have never seen such a brilliant swordsman fight as you did. I would love to have you as one of my Musketeers (The Cardinal looks quickly at Louis)

Cardinal: Your Majesty, you can’t ask this degenerate to be a Musketeer we know nothing about him (Louis turns and walks over towards the Cardinal)

Louis: I am the King of France I can make what ever decision I want to if I want to give this man a commission I will do so (The Cardinal looks down as he’s being reminded who’s in charge. Athos takes a step closer to the King)

Athos: Your Majesty I thank you for your offer to be a Musketeer, but I think that honor should be given to someone that is more deserving then I (The Cardinal starts smiling as he hears Athos turn down the Kings offer)

Treville: Athos at least think about it your brilliant swordsman the Musketeers could use you. You would be part of the Elite Musketeer Guard (Athos looks at the King)

Athos: Your Majesty, I would like some time to decide if that’s what I want to do with my life. (The Cardinal is grinning) 

Louis: I will give you time to decide but don’t wait too long I may change my mind (The Cardinal rolls his eyes then speaks out)

The Cardinal: Oh, Captain have you made Aramis your second in command yet? (Treville is caught off guard about that question) 

Treville: No, I haven’t yet, Aramis has been busy with the Cadets and missions

The Cardinal: He’s been with the Musketeers since it was formed and yet you have no second. What happens when you are needed else where and no one to take charge

Treville: Aramis, will be there in case I need him to be (Porthos helps Athos with his jacket) 

Porthos: You should have said yes and saved the Captain all this hassle

Athos: I’m sorry I have created Treville such a hard time, I just don’t know what I want to do 

Porthos: I wish Aramis were here he would talk sense into you. 

Athos: Who is this Aramis you talk about?

Porthos: My best friend, let’s go get some Ale and I’ll tell you about him 

Athos: You had me at Ale (Treville continues talking to the Cardinal and Louis as they head out to the Wren for much to drink and some conversation.  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
Thanks to the folks that are leaving kudos and leaving feed back .. Lottero loves the extra honey on his oats


	8. Anguish and Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos learns a little more Aramis from Porthos. Athos and Porthos have a drastic change to their lives

any spelling mistakes are me as well with the fenceing some day I'll find a beta who can fix my mistakes and tenses..

Sorry again for the long delay I was on vaction in Sdak and I couldent get Athos to talk much till I got back home in NC

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
8

Porthos and Athos have some Ale and meat and cheese at the Wren the local hang out for the Musketeers. Athos listens as Porthos talks about his friend Aramis and some of scrapes he’s been they both have a good chuckle. Porthos pours another round for them both

Athos: How long have you been friends with Aramis (he takes a drink of Ale)

Porthos: A while I guess (he says with a grin)

Athos: So, is he really good with a gun?

Porthos: Best shot in the regiment he can shoot 100 yards away. He knows his guns frontwards and backwards cleans them all the time. No one can outshoot him. (he smiles again as Athos wonders how good Aramis really is)

Athos: How good a fighter is he with out his gun and sword? (Porthos smile fades and looks at Athos) 

Porthos: He’s as deadly as cobra and just as dangerous Iv only seen him angry several times during a fight. He will kill whoever he needs to protect his brothers from harm (Porthos looks at Athos’s face thinking he would see some kind emotion after what he’s been told about Aramis, yet he sees none) 

Athos: I hope to meet him when he and Marsac and the rest of the Musketeers return from the training mission

Porthos: He’s like you, Marsac is another story (Porthos takes a long drink of his Ale. Athos is curious about his feelings about Marsac)

Athos: You seem to have a dislike for Marsac (he takes a drink as Porthos looks like he’s lost in deep thought as he then looks up at Athos) 

Porthos: He’s reckless he’ll get someone killed 

Athos: If he’s so bad why does Treville keep him around?

Porthos: He’s a good solider but he doesn’t think of the consequences of his actions (before he can continue one of the Musketeers comes hurrying in through the door and spots Porthos and Athos) 

Musketeer Enzo: Porthos! I’m glad I found you and ahh ----

Athos: Athos (he tips his head down the back up) 

Musketeer Enzo: Captain Treville is looking for you both

Athos: Why what’s happening?

Musketeer Enzo: A coupe of the remaining Musketeers have come down with a flu and Treville needs extra men for security detail for the King and Queen as the King wants to go on carriage ride out to the country side

Athos: We’re not official Musketeers 

Musketeer Enzo: I don’t think he cares he needs more men and you two are it now! Please (Athos looks at Porthos then he reaches for the rest of his Ale and downs it) 

Athos: Lets not keep the Captain waiting then (they hurry out of the Wren and go directly to the Garrison. Treville instructs them to wear the Musketeer cloaks Athos starts to remind him their not official Musketeers Treville looks at them sharply. Both men quickly get dressed as they stand in front of Treville for inspection neither man says a word just looks forward)

Treville: Athos, I want you riding beside the King and Queen, Porthos I want you riding behind the carriage keeping an eye for anything 

Athos: What about the Cardinal? 

Treville: He has personal matters to attend to, so he wont be joining the King and Queen

Athos: If word gets out, they are out they could be attacked (Treville look sat Athos) we are drastically short on manpower. 

Treville: Yes, I know that, but we must handle anything that is thrown at us. The King and Queen await (he heads out the door as Athos and Porthos follow him out to their horses. A couple hours later the carriage ride is going well Athos can hear the Queen giggle at times he smiles for a moment. Treville has ridden back to talk to Porthos when hears Athos yell)

Athos: AMBUSH!!! (he pulls his gun out and fires at the 5 men riding hard their direction) 

Treville: Protec the King and Queen at any cost (he pulls his gun out as well Porthos and the others. (Athos yells to carriage driver) 

Athos: Break hard left!! (he looks quickly towards the window as he can hear Louis yelling at Treville)

Louis: You must save us Treville!!! Please!!! (he holds the Queen close to him to comfort her as the carriage breaks hard left. Shots are fired what seems like a lifetime. The carriage comes to a quick stop Louis is holding tightly to his Queen when the door is thrown open 2 masked men pointing guns at them the Queen screams suddenly as one man is shot, he falls to the ground. Louis hears a familiar voice)

Athos: Put your weapon down or die (the masked man looks at him and pulls out his sword. He lunges towards Athos. Athos blocks his attempt with his Mani Gauche then parries) I will give one chance to surrender (Athos looks at the masked man he knows he can take him out easily ) 

Masked Man: I will kill you and the boy King and his bitch Queen 

Athos: You will not get close enough for that to happen 

Masked Man: Oh, I will you just watch and see (the man charges towards Athos his sword ready to do harm. Athos takes position as his opponent comes at him sword raised, he comes running at him. Athos slices him deep in the chest the man goes down blood quickly stains his shirt. Athos holds the tip of blade to his chest for a moment till he’s sure he’s dead he looks up and sees Treville and the others have taken down their men. He looks at Porthos he’s got one of the guys over his head and throws him hard to the ground knocking him out. Treville hurries over to the carriage as Athos has opened the door)

Treville: Sire are you alright? (Louis is holding the Queens hand as they exit the carriage)

Louis: Is the attack over??? (Athos wants to roll his eyes)

Treville: Yes Sire, the ones that are alive will be taken to the Chatelet to await their fate

Louis: I want them hanged for this Treville 

Treville: As you wish Sire (he looks at the Queen) your Majesty are you alright? (she looks pale and scared)

Anne: Yes, Captain I’m fine (she smiles shyly at him and then at Athos) thank you and your brave Musketeers (Treville feels the appreciation from her but he’s missing his main men) this man here fought bravely is he knew I don’t recall seeing him before

Louis: He’s the one that turned me down to have a Musketeer commission( he looks at Treville) I want that man as a Musketeer he fought bravely as a Musketeer should (Porthos walks up to them he bows to the young royals )

Porthos: Your Majesties (Louis looks at him) 

Louis: Your one of Treville’s Musketeers? I don’t recall having a black Musketeer (Porthos wants to say yes, he is and his color shouldn’t be a factor but he remains silent as the King continues) he’s very tall almost a brute 

Treville: Sire—

Louis: What’s your name ( Porthos looks at Treville and Athos then he says his name)

Porthos: Porthos, Sire

Louis: Porthos, you are what I need as one of my Musketeers. Your strong as strong as Hercules you fight 3 men and come out a winner (he looks at Treville). Treville I want both these men as my Musketeers as soon as possible

Treville: Yes Sire, but Easter is two days away and the other group of Musketeers should be back from their training mission Monday 

Louis: I cant wait that long I will commission them here and now (he steps away from the Queen and slides his sword out of sheath) Athos, Porthos kneel (they look at Treville but he tilts his head to do as he says. He can see Athos is uncomfortable about what’s to happen) Athos I need a brilliant swordsman in my regiment of Musketeers and you are that swordsman. (Athos lowers to his knees as Porthos does) You both fought hard to protect The Queen and me. I hereby commission you both into my regiment of Musketeers (he places his sword side to side of each other shoulders and smiles) Treville get some Pauldrons for my new Musketeers right away

Treville: Yes Sire, I will soon as we are back at the Garrison

Louis: I want to go back to the Palace my Queen is shaken by what’s happened and I want her to get some rest

Treville: Yes Sire (he bows as he and the Queen settle back into the carriage Treville looks at Athos and Porthos) Ride close to the carriage and keep your eyes sharp 

Athos: Yes Captain, (he and Porthos mount up and watch for any sign of trouble as they head back to the Palace. Luck was their side as they made safely back with no further attacks)  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM


	9. Anguish and Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos still isent happy about his Commission. Porthos is alarmed by Aramis and Marsac faliuer to arrive on the date they were supposed to.. Athos takes charge in a moment

Some of you may be thinking I'm dragging my feet on Aramis popping up He's comming I promise :-) 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
9

Once the King and Queen were safely back inside the Palace, Treville sent Athos and Porthos and few of the remaining Musketeers back to the Garrison. Everyone officially congratulates Athos and Porthos with shaking their hands and wanting to buy them drinks. Porthos is stunned by all the attention he shakes hand after hand and hugs with men he never would have thought he would be in the same class as them. He looks at Athos expecting to see him doing the same, but Athos is off to the side avoiding as many of the men as he can. Porthos watches him walk off towards the Garrison gate he hurries after him

Porthos: Athos! (he calls out to him Athos turns around)

Athos: What do you want? 

Porthos: Why aren’t you excited the men are excited for us (he says with a smile)

Athos: I never asked to a Musketeer the decision was taken away from me (he starts to walk off Porthos reaches for his arm Athos quickly turns to face him. Porthos is met with the glare that he quickly remove his hand) celebrate if you want but I wont (he turns again and walks out the Garrison gate Porthos shakes his head and heads back to the table Serge is setting dinner down as he sits down)

Serge: Congratulations Porthos (he says with a smile as looks at Porthos who suddenly looks sad) what going on lad aren’t you excited?

Porthos: Yeah, I’m excited I just wish Athos were he acts like it’s the worse thing in his life that ever happened (Serge places his hand on his shoulder) 

Serge: He carries a lot on the inside he just needs time to understand what being a Musketeer really means. Once he does, he’ll be fine trust me (he smiles at Porthos then heads back to the kitchen. Porthos takes a drink of wine then sets it down and looks to the dark sky)

Porthos: Aramis, I really wish you were here to see what’s happened you would be excited. I hope your home soon (he looks back down to dinner and takes a bite of chicken enjoying the savory taste. Meanwhile Athos is at one of the lesser known taverns sitting in a dark corner downing drink after drink he can feel the wine start to effect his mind and his thoughts. They become darker and darker with each drink he can see her standing on top of the wagon hands behind her back. Pleading with her eyes to save to her but he looks at her with distain and nods to his friend Remy to move the wagon forward as he does Athos turns on his beloved steed Roger and leaves as she hangs. 

Athos would leave his home and his title and never go back to Pinon. The pain and agony was too much to stay, too many memories he would never forget what she did. He needed to be free of the memories, but he would never be free of her. Saturday morning Treville was going through Muster with remaining Musketeers and newly commissioned. He could see all the men were in formation he could see Porthos standing tall with a hint of smile standing next to him Athos who looked like death warmed over. He became worried as Athos looked as if he were about to fall over, he called the end of Muster The men quickly dispersed going to the training or duties or chores. Treville walked over to Athos and looked at him directly, Athos stayed at attention as the Captain continued looking at him. Porthos looked on as he was watching Treville wondering what had his attention so deeply on Athos. He watched as Treville leaned in close to Athos’s face and said very angerly)

Treville: My office now! (he looked at Porthos) you check on the weapons and make sure they are clean

Porthos: Yes Captain (he relaxed a little bit and watched Athos follow Treville up to his office he knew Treville was angry as he slammed his door. Porthos wasn’t sure what Athos had done to get Treville’s ire up he walks towards the Armory hoping what ever Athos had done wasn’t something he could loose his newly gotten Commission. Back in the Captain office Treville sits down behind his desk as Athos stands in front of him eyes looking ahead)

Treville: Do you realize I could strip you of your commission right here right now! (he stands up and leans over his desk, so he’s nearly face to face with Treville. Athos doesn’t say anything but keeps looking at the wall) You are drunk and hung over!! Do you not care about this commission!

Athos: I never asked to be Commissioned it was thrown on me and yes I admit I’m hung over but I can still do my job (Treville closes his eyes for a moment he doesn’t want to explode but Athos is pushing him greatly) 

Treville: Can you say if you were attacked you could fight and protect the King or Queen?

Athos: Yes, I can, and I would, should the need to arise 

Treville: Your one and only warning Athos you show up again hung over your done (he sits down and looks at him) dismissed (he looks down and grabs a pencil and starts working on paperwork. Athos turns and walks to the door and opens it he knows he should apologize but he just can’t he reaches for the doorknob and turns it and heads down the stairs. Treville sets the pencil down and shakes his head in frustration. Athos makes his way to the Armory where Porthos is cleaning one of the pistols he looks up and sees Athos)

Porthos: What did you do make Treville call you to his office?

Athos: It’s not important (he reaches for a pistol and starts to clean it)

Porthos: It had to be something what? (he looks at Athos intently as Athos rubs his forehead with his hand) 

Athos: He knew I was hung over (Porthos is shocked to her that)

Porthos: What! (he looks closely at Athos, but cant tell anything) how could he tell? 

Athos: It doesn’t matter (he looks down and continues to keep cleaning) 

Porthos: You went out and celebrated alone wow I thought we friends (he shakes his head in frustration)

Athos: I wasn’t celebrating I was drinking to forget

Porthos: Forget what? 

Athos: The past and all that goes with it. (he looks down again at the pistol he’s cleaning leaving Porthos to wonder what he wants to forget. Friday passes to Sunday then into late Monday Athos continues to drink and do his best not to get caught. Porthos starts to worry about Aramis and Marsac they should have been back from training mission, yet they haven’t arrived at the Garrison. He does his best keep busy and not worry but by late afternoon he cant stop. He goes upstairs to the Treville’s office he knocks hard on the door he hears Treville yell come in he opens the door and walks over to his desk Treville is still working on paperwork. He looks up at Porthos)

Treville: Porthos, what is it?? 

Porthos: Aramis and Marsac should have been back by now

Treville: I’m sure their fine could be Aramis wanted to more time to train

Porthos: He would have sent word saying they weren’t coming back (Treville can see how worried Porthos is about Aramis) 

Treville: Aramis and Marsac sometimes get sidetracked while training they probably lost track of time and are headed this way now. They’ll probably will show up by the time dinner bell (Porthos doesn’t like what he’s being told but he’s been right before both men tend to loose track of time while training. ) I’m sure they’ll be coming through the Garrison gate around 6 (he smiles trying to put him at ease) 

Porthos: If their not here by 6 I’ll be back (he leaves Treville hopes he right that they come in at 6. He continues doing paper work loosing track of time till there a hard knock on the door and before he say come in Porthos and Athos are coming through the door) Its past 6 and they aren’t here (he looks up at Porthos his face is anger and worry while Athos is mask no emotion)

Treville: Soon as its daylight we head out

Porthos: We can leave in 20 minutes

Treville: We cant travel at night it’s not safe

Porthos: I don’t care the longer we wait---

Athos: Porthos, first light we leave (the look and tone of his voice gets Porthos attention he looks at Athos and knows there is no more argument. He looks at Treville)

Porthos: First light (he turns and walks to the door and swings it open and leaves. Athos looks at Treville)

Athos: He’s worried about his friend he’s angry at the situation not you (Treville nods at Athos)

Treville: I’m worried as well this isn’t like Aramis or Marsac to not arrive on time. 

Athos: I’ll tell Serge we will need food and drinks ready at first light to take with us (he turns to leave when Treville calls his name)

Treville: Athos! (he looks back at him not sure why he’s calling him) thank you, for how you handled Porthos and taking charge of things for the morning

Athos: Your welcome Captain, forgive Porthos for being so brash and angry

Treville: I already have (he says with the smile Athos tilts his head down and heads out leaving Treville to worry about his late Musketeers)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
tbc in 10


	10. Anguish and Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Treville and Athos and Porthos head to the border of Savoy in search for finding his missing men. Treville sees the start of Athos beginning to take in the Musketeer role. Porthos has a twing of jealousy as he watchs Athos becoming closer to Treville's 2nd where Aramis should be but dosent want to

[](https://ibb.co/8NpBR7V)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
10

Its nearly 4 in the morning and Serge has been up for at least 2 hours making the men food to eat before they leave and food to take with them. Treville slept 3 hours but it wasn’t fitful sleep as he worried about his men and why they hadn’t arrived yet. Porthos had slept off and on but he too was restless worrying about Aramis and even Marsac while Athos tried to sleep his mind was again on “her” and her betrayal. He poured cup after cup of wine to forget her and what she done but he could and never would forget. His eyes were heavy and wanting to close he fought hard not wanting to dream he lost the battle and fell in a deep sleep. 

It was till a noise outside woke him up he grabbed his gun ready to shoot it took him a moment to realize he was alone in his room. He set his gun down on the nightstand and sat up on his head pounding he took a deep breath then exhaled then he looked at the necklace hanging down his neck his fingers glazed over the front. He almost started to open it but chose at the last moment not to he didn’t want to see that memory of “Her’s” her brand the brand that bonded them together he slowly stood up and got dressed as quickly as he could he wanted to be up before the others. 10 minutes later he was dressed and headed out the door he headed to the long table under Treville’s office he found Serge setting places up for a breakfast Serge turns to see Athos standing there)

Serge: You look like death warmed over you need to eat your too skinny (he points to the bench to sit down) 

Athos: I’m quite fine weight wise thank you (he looks at Serge with an eyebrow raised while Serge smirks at him and sets a bowl down in front of him) 

Serge: Eat up my boy you have a good distance to travel can’t have you fallen off your horse from lack of food (he grins as Athos rolls his eyes as he watches Serge put a good amount of oats in his bowl a coupe mins later Porthos comes walking over and Serge sees him) grab a spot Porthos you need to eat up (he places bout 3 big helpings of oats in Porthos bowl as Porthos sits down)

Porthos: Thank you Serge (he starts eating hungerly while Athos eats 3 or 4 spoonsful. Treville comes down the stairs and sees Porthos eating and Athos contemplating eating a 5th bite He smiles for a moment then sees Serge setting out a big bowl of oats for him and rest the men)

Treville: Thanks Serge we appreciate you getting up so early to make us breakfast for the men and I (he smiles) 

Serge: Your welcome Captain, I have more food in the kitchen for you take with you and mulled wine in the thermoses. It’s going to get colder the closer you get to the border (Treville look sat him) 

Treville: How do you know that Serge? (Serge reaches for his wool cape and buttons it up) 

Serge: The one and only true way my bones are aching so bad right now and it only happens when the weather is getting colder

Athos: It’s not cold enough to snow here yet it’s too early (Serge looks back him)

Serge: My bones haven’t been wrong 73 years I don’t think they’ll start now (he walks off towards the kitchen Porthos leans over to Athos)

Porthos: You’ve upset him now he won’t give you any extras (he says with a grin as he continues eating while Athos just glares at him. 15 minutes later the rest of the regiment is ready to head out Serge brings out 4 heavy bags of food and thermoses of mulled wine he hands them off to 3 of the other men. Serge also hands Treville his wool cloak along with Porthos and lastly Athos who reluctantly reaches for it and lays it over the front of his saddle.)

Serge: You’ll thank me later boys (says with a grin) 

Treville: Thank you again Serge (Treville looks at the men and says) lets head out! (the loud sound horse hoofs can be heard thundering through the Garrison gate. Serge rubs his hands together and says) snow is coming boys I can feel it (he heads back inside to the kitchen as the Musketeers head through the streets of Paris towards the countryside. The countryside ski is dark with clouds and a slight wind blowing, temperature is on the decline. Treville and Athos riding together as Porthos is near the back keeping an eye out just in case of an attack. Athos keeps his eyes moving side to side to keeping them locked on the road ahead. Treville glances at him as they continue to the ride to the border of Savoy.

Porthos whistles to one of the other Musketeers to take his place towards the rear one he’s in place Porthos rides up front. He notices Treville is riding close to Athos asking him questions and he sees Athos reply with a nod of his head a short answer. Aramis always road by Treville’s side with Marsac near Aramis part of him was a little jealous Athos was taking Aramis spot. He rides up closer to Treville side Athos looks over to him)

Athos: How’s things in rear?

Porthos: Quite, but I guess that would be good thing 

Athos: Quite up here as well (as they continue the temperature continues to fall a light snow starts falling Porthos looks over at Treville)

Porthos: Good thing Serge insisted on our wool cloaks and thermos of mulled wine (he takes a long drink) whoa that’s warm but good (he hands it over to Athos he nods no to him) 

Athos: I prefer my wine cool not warm

Porthos: Ok then (he takes another long drink then places the thermos back in his saddle bag. Treville reaches in his bag for his and takes a small drink he grins at how good the taste is and how good Serge is at making things for them. He’d looks at Athos and sees he’s looking a head not drinking anything as the temperature continues to drop and the snow continues to fall. They continue headed to the border when Porthos looks at Treville) how much further till we come up on the camp?

Treville: About 6 miles (Athos looks over at Treville) 

Athos: Your men would have sentries posted throughout the area to raise the alarm if they were to be attacked (Treville starts to feel a little uncomfortable with Athos’s question) 

Treville: Yes, of course (he answers quickly and somewhat angrily) 

Porthos: Aramis would have assigned at least 1 or 2 men to keep an eye out. They would be hurrying back to camp to tell him and Marsac that someone was coming 

Athos: Lets hope they have raised the alarm (they continue down the wintery path as the snow continues to fall. Treville can feel a foreboding feeling coming over him as they continue making their way to the camp. Athos continues to look around and down at the fresh snow he’s not seeing any horse or human footprints heading to camp to raise an alarm) we’re nearly on top the men and yet its quite (Treville looks at Athos and knows he’s right they should be hearing men talking training etc., yet nothing but silence,)

Treville: Men stay on me (he says loudly) weapons ready (sounds of swords being unsheathed can be heard. Treville raises his gun as they head in closer to the quite camp the eeriness has everyone on edge as they continue getting within yards of where his men should be. They come a sharp turn in the Musketeers campsite and what they see sends horror through them. 

Tents torn to shreds, blood stains in the clean new snow bodies of men scattered through out the campsite. Horses shot dead or dying on the grounds. Treville is off his horse quickly yells out loud) Search the camp!! (everyone is quickly off their horses looking through the carnage of dead Musketeers in hopes of finding survivors)


	11. Anguish and Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Musketeers walk through the carnage as it looks like all are lost but at the last moment one is found

Happy New Year hope you all had a Merry Christmas and are having a great start of the New Year.. Thank you all that have left feedback its mens so much to me.. 

[](https://ibb.co/8NpBR7V)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
11 

Treville and Athos and Porthos slowly make their way towards the camp as the other Musketeers go the in on the left side. Bodies of their comrades scattered all over blood streaking the snow making it even worse. Everybody checked for life sadly none would be found as Treville continued his way through the bloody scene of dead Musketeers. Athos hadn’t ever seen a massacre like this before in his life only heard about ones from other soldiers or old timers from wars the had fought. The smell of death and blood was one Athos knew he’s never forgotten each dead Musketeer wounds worse than they last one.

Porthos did his best not yell out his anger and sadness from what he continues to see carnage of men he knew and cared for. Many were in their late teens to early twenties such a loss for the Musketeer regiment a personal loss for Treville who handpicked all the young men. Porthos looks over to Treville his face is ashen and white as he continues to find more dead men he watches as Treville leans down and checks for life on the body. of one of the young Musketeers, he looks as Treville nods his head to Athos indicating he’s dead and Athos moves on to the next body. 

Athos checks for life on another down Musketeer and finds none he stands up as Treville and Porthos walk over to him

Treville: Everyone so far is dead 

Athos: The men had no chance to defend themselves most look as if they were still in bed

Porthos: The ones that did wake were butchered (he says angerly) 

Treville: Do we have a count of the loss 

Athos: Nearly 16 found so far (he glances at Porthos then to Treville) the men are still going through the dead

Treville: So far, no sign or Aramis or Marsac 

Athos: They could have been taken hostage (just then one of the men yells one of the men is alive. They hurry over to section of trees the come to running a stop when Treville and Porthos see who the survivor is) 

Treville/Porthos: Aramis! (Porthos leans down to the unconscious marksman to check for himself he’s alive Treville leans down as well and looks at his injuries)

Porthos: He’s barely alive he’s so cold he’s turning blue (Porthos removes his heavy wool cloak and places it over Aramis’s cold body)

Athos: We need to get him warmed up quickly (he looks around and sees Elias, Enzo) Get a fire started right away find a tent that isn’t damaged and get it set up quickly! Bring as many blankets as you can find we need to get Aramis warm

Enzo: Right away sir! 

Treville: Aramis, your safe now (he holds Aramis’s hand tightly but gets no response from him Treville looks up at Athos) looks like he has a head injury we need to get to get it cleaned up quickly

Athos: I’ll help with getting things set up (Enzo shows up with 4 heavy wool blankets he hands to Porthos he takes them and opens them up and lays them on Aramis)

Porthos: Thank you Enzo (Enzo nods and hurries off. Porthos looks at Treville holding Aramis) Captain, let me hold him so you can help Athos get things set up (Treville looks at Porthos at first, he’s taken aback by him being so bold to suggest he hold Aramis. But he knows Porthos is bigger and can keep him still case he would wake) 

Treville: Thank you Porthos (he stand up and Porthos takes Aramis in his arms and moves the blankets, so he’s covered head to toe. Treville walks off towards the horses. Porthos holds on tight to him hoping he feels safe Athos and a couple of the Musketeers find a coupe tents not damaged in the slaughter. Once one is up Treville watch’s as Porthos carry Aramis into the tent and lays gently on the cot. And covers him with as many blankets he can. Athos and a couple of the other Musketeers go to the creek and get as much water as they can fill in buckets and canteens. 

Athos tells a couple of them to get the water boiling he while instructs the others to place all the bodies together and they will take them home. The mood is somber as the men start moving the comrades to side by side covered white sheets quickly turning red. Athos turns and walks to the tent he opens the flap he sees Porthos as close as he can be to Aramis as Treville is cleaning his wounds on his head and chest. Part of him feels he shouldn’t be there he’s about to leave when Treville sees him) Athos, I need your help (Athos hesitates for a moment then walks inside Treville stands up) I need to send a missive to the Garrison and have wagons sent as quickly as possible to take the men home. (Athos looks at him not sure what he’s asking) 

Athos: You want me to take the missive?

Treville: No, I need you here I’m sending Enzo and Mathis I need you to help with Aramis while I go through and ID the fallen

Athos: What can I possibly do for him that your cant? 

Treville: Keep an eye on him and what you can to keep him comfortable

Athos: Porthos seems to be doing that (he glances at Porthos as he runs his hands gently through the marksman tangled and bloody hair) 

Treville: I want you keep an eye on him his body has taken a serious shock. I want you keep him warm with a fire till he can get warm. 

Athos: There’s a chance he may start a fever (Treville looks at him worry all over his face0

Treville: If that happens, we may lose him (Porthos looks at Treville)

Porthos: Aramis, is strong he won’t die

Treville: If we don’t get him to a doctor quickly, he may

Porthos: No, No, he won’t I won’t let him (he looks at Aramis’s closed eyes) you hear me Aramis! You Aint dying!! I won’t allow it! (Athos feels as if he shouldn’t be there, he hardly know Porthos and doesn’t know Aramis. He should be the one riding back to the Garrison for help. Treville looks at the turmoil in Athos’s eyes as he looks at him, he feels sorry he’s been thrown into a horrible situation and now being asked to watch over a man he doesn’t know)

Treville: It’s in God’s hands and ours Porthos weather he survives. If anything happens call for me, I’ll be back as soon as I can (he leaves the tent Athos stands for a moment not sure what he should do as Porthos continues moving his hand through his hair. He looks up at Athos) 

Porthos: Can you grab another blanket please (Athos looks behind him and finds another blanket and walks closer and gently lays it’s of the still form of Aramis. His hand brushes his face Athos looks at Aramis for a long moment) 

Athos: He’s cold to the touch (Porthos looks at him)

Porthos: Doesn’t seem like how many blankets on him he’s cold 

Athos: A family member of mine fell through the ice they were walking across what they thought was a frozen river. They had done it dozens of times just him and his brother. The older brother jumped in and rescued his brother it wasn’t easy, but he managed to get him back on top of the ice. The older brother knew he had to get his brother warm as well as himself. The older brother found a cave the older brother did what he could to keep his brother warm, but it wasn’t enough. He didn’t have torch or a flint to light wood for fire. His brother was cold barley having a heartbeat he had to do something He had remembered one of his father’s friends telling him that that body heat will help warm someone up that has fallen in cold water or been in the cold elements)

Porthos: You think it would help Aramis to do that?

Athos: It can’t hurt at this point (Porthos doesn’t move and just looks at Athos unsure this idea will work. Athos knows times at an essence he reaches up to remove his leather doublet when Porthos stands up)

Porthos: I’ll do whatever I have to save his life, he’s helped more than you would know (he starts removing his gray doublet and tosses it on blankets they haven’t used yet. He starts removing his boots then starts to slide in when Athos stops him) 

Athos: You need to remove your shirt and bottoms (Porthos looks at him like he’s mad)

Porthos: You want me to in nothing but brais? 

Athos: The warming only works no cloths on

Porthos: If he wakes up and sees me in nothing but my brais he’ll never let me live it down

Athos: I think all that matters right now is getting him as warm as possible. (Porthos removes his shirt and stockings and leaves his brais on and slides inside the blankets and pulls Aramis close to him)

Porthos: He’s so cold 

Athos: Pull him as close as you can (he reaches for another blanket and places it on top of the bed and pulls it up to Porthos’s chest so that all he can see is the top Aramis’s hair.) He starts shivering that’s a good thing his body is fighting the cold 

Porthos: I hope your right about this (he looks at Athos for hope and Athos is hoping Aramis’s life is saved. Meanwhile Treville is looking through the dead his eyes are getting misty he wipes the tears away when he hears one of the Musketeers walk up besides him holding a Musketeer pauldron)

Andres: Captain, we found this near Aramis as far as we can tell its not his (Treville looks at it his heart drops then he looks at Andres) 

Treville: Its Marsac’s have you found him? (he hopes he’s been injured and not dead)

Andres: No sir, he’s not among the dead I have the men searching the area but so far, he’s nowhere to be found (Treville walks off holding the Pauldron in his hand of all things he thought about Marsac, being a coward and deserting was not it)


	12. Anguish and Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treville has to sedate Aramis, Athos questions him on what he did . Athos just cant seem to get being a Musketeer something he wants to do or needs to be he and Treville come to a shouting match

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
12  
The night was long for the Porthos and Athos as they both watched over Aramis doing all they could keep him warm and comfortable and praying he wouldn’t die of his injuries (well maybe Porthos prayed more than Athos but Athos in his own way bargained with God to save Aramis). At some point they fell sleep Porthos holding Aramis close keeping warm with his body heat when suddenly Porthos felt sudden trembling from Aramis’s body he wakes up and looks at Aramis his body starts to convulse frighteningly. Porthos throws the covers off he yells loudly at Athos)

Porthos: Athos!!! (Athos wakes up quickly and looks over to the bed roll Porthos is struggling to keep Aramis from convulsing. He hurries over to help Porthos by holding him down Porthos looks at his unconscious friend) Aramis! Aramis Shhhh stop!! (he looks at Athos)

Porthos: Get Treville!!! (he yells at Athos; Athos hurries out of the tent and to Treville’s he throws open the tent flap Treville is laying down when he sees the tent flap fly open)

Athos: Aramis is convulsing, Porthos is doing all he can to stop him! (he says loudly Treville slides into his boot and hurries to where Aramis is, he looks at Athos)

Treville: Get my medical bag hurry! (Athos turns and heads out of the tent to Treville’s saddle bag he reaches inside the bag and hurries back inside he hands the bag to him) thank you (he opens it up and pulls out a small vile of white liquid) Athos heat up some water quickly. 

Athos: Yes, Captain (he crabs a tea pot that has some water in and sets it on the fire and hopes it heats quickly he looks at Porthos who’s still struggling with convulsing Aramis. Finally, the water is heated up he pours the water in a cup and hands it to Treville he pours ½ of the vile into the cup and stirs the cup around a couple times and looks at Athos and Porthos)

Treville: Keep him secure (Athos places his hands on Aramis’s hands ) Porthos put one leg on his legs and I’ll try to get this into him( Porthos stands and leans his leg on Aramis’ legs and pins him down while watching Treville as he raises Aramis head up) Aramis I need to help you ( he fights with Aramis to open his mouth finally he gets the cup up to his mouth and is able to pour the liquid in his mouth and gets him to swallow finally he lets go of his head and gently lays it down on the pillow and watches as Aramis continues to convulse what seems like forever Aramis body goes silent. Porthos eyes get wide with fright)

Porthos: What happened is he dead! (Treville places his fingers on Aramis’s jugular then looks at Porthos) 

Treville: No, he’s alive he’s just sedated (Athos releases his hands from Aramis as does Porthos) he’ll sleep for a while.

Porthos: What did you give to him to calm him so quickly?

Treville: Milk of the Poppy (Athos looks at Treville)

Athos: You gave him a highly additive opiate you give him too much it will overdose him (Treville looks at Athos sternly)

Treville: I’m very aware what it is and apparently you are aware of it as well. I wouldn’t give Aramis something like this unless I know how it works and how much to give him. I also wouldn’t give him something so powerful unless it’s an emergency. Now if your done questioning my ability I have things to get back to (he looks at Athos with a glare then Porthos then walks out of the tent. Porthos looks at Athos) 

Porthos: He knows how to handle dosages he’s the Captain unless you have forgotten. 

Athos: No, I haven’t forgotten (he glares at Porthos) I need to go check on the horses (he walks out leaving Porthos and Aramis alone. Porthos sits next to Aramis and runs his hand through the marksman’s tangled hair)

Porthos: You have to keep fighting Aramis I need you, Treville needs you I’ll do whatever I need to keep you here please Aramis come back to us (Athos finds his way to were the horses are he sees Roger his black Friesian is restless pawing at the ground he can feels Athos’s troubled energy he wants free like Athos does, he paws harder with his hoof Athos looks at him)

Athos: We need to leave (as if Roger can understand what is being said he throws his head back violently and whinny’s loud just as he’s about to untie the reins he hears Treville behind him)

Treville: Where in God’s name do you think you’re doing? (Athos turns around)

Athos: Leaving (he looks at Treville he sees anger, hurt and frustration on the Captains face)

Treville: And where do you think you’re going to go?

Athos: Anywhere but here I’m out of my element here I’m no use (this time its Treville who glares at Athos)

Treville: You are a Musketeer; your duty is stay and help your comrade. 

Athos: I never asked to be a Musketeer he has his comrade with him he doesn’t need me (Athos is doing his best to keep his voice down he doesn’t want to go completely off on Treville) 

Treville: He needs all his comrades right now! After what he’s been through his state of mind is terrified. He’s been terrorized, attacked, left to die alone in freezing weather. You are now his comrade like Porthos is his comrade these men you see around here are mourning their lost comrades, friends you aren’t alone any more Athos can’t you understand that (he’s lost his temper now and is giving Athos his full temper) I don’t know why you can’t see that! 

Athos: I’m not like these men can’t you see that!

Treville: Yes, I can see that you’re not like anyone around here your better then all of them you just don’t see it. You’re a brilliant swordsman no one can match you. You have a God given talent, yet you want to run away and hide away. 

Athos: I have my reasons that I can’t explain. 

Treville: Cant or wont! (both men are yelling at each other the camp is fully aware of the argument as the men try to hear more, some men try to sleep and ignore the loud voices)

Athos: It doesn’t matter! I don’t owe you or anyone else my reasons.

Treville: Your being selfish!

Athos: So, I am who cares (both men’s tempers are flaring volley to volley of words neither giving an inch until)

Porthos: What the ell!! Is going on out here! (Porthos looks at both men) Aramis is fighting for his life and you two are yelling at each other. Athos if you hate being a Musketeer so bad leave and go, you’ll be appier. We don’t need you and Aramis wont remember you one way or the other. Just go, go where you need to go don’t look back. (Treville and Athos see the anger and fear on Porthos face as he looks at them then turns and walks back into the tent leaving the two men looking at each other. Athos turns and walks back over to his horse and quickly saddles it within minutes he’s disappearing into the dark night.

Treville heads back into the tent he sees Porthos placing cool cloths on Aramis’s forehead and moving the blanket over his shoulder. Treville feels horrible for fighting with Athos, Porthos looks at him) he left didn’t he

Treville: Yes, he did. 

Porthos: Good riddance we don’t need him (he looks at Aramis and touches his head and says to him) we never did need him we’re all we need the two of us right Aramis (he smiles at the unconscious form of Aramis while Treville looks at his two men feeling he let them down bringing in a third that has the skill that he needs to rebuild his regiment. He would have been a great teacher and perhaps a lifelong friend to the two men he has left behind for his own selfishness.


	13. Anguish and Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos can only get so far before Roger takes things in to his own hoofs .. Treville and Athos continue the argument. Aramis takes a hostage

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
13

Athos road away his anger boiling at the whole situation and being called selfish by Treville was uncalled for. Porthos yelling at him that he may as well leave if he hated being a Musketeer. The more he replayed the arguments the more he felt bad for how he acted and for what he said. He pulls lightly up on the reins to slow Roger down to stop he slides off he keeps the reins in his hands, and he walks and talks to Roger)

Athos: I’m not a Musketeer, I don’t wanna be a Musketeer, I don’t want anything to do with protecting The King of France. I want to fade into nothing drink my way to oblivion (Roger stops moving Athos looks at him) what? Why aren’t you walking with me? (Roger rears his head up and down Athos does all he can to keep Roger getting loose) Roger! Calm down!! What’s gotten into you!! Stop it!! (Roger moves his head side to side quickly as Athos continues to fight with him to calm down) What in God’s name are you doing! (Athos stops for a moment he scowls at what he said) Roger! calm down Damit!!!  
What is going on with you! (Roger continues to lash out at Athos he raises up on his rear legs and raises his front and whinny’s. Athos dives for the ground and rolls out of the way of Rogers hoofs) You beast what is going on!!(Roger looks at Athos and it looks like he’s glaring at him. Roger pulls the reins from Athos’s hands and takes off in the dark night leaving Athos alone and incredibly angry) Dam You Roger!! (he stays on the ground not sure what to do next. 

He wants to stand up walk the opposite direction forget the Musketeers and Treville. A while later Treville is walking around the camp checking on his men and making plans for evacuating the camp soon as the wagons arrive. 

He left Porthos with Aramis to tend to him and be there for him should he wake again. He feels bad that he thought Athos would make a Musketeer. Treville wants to throttle the man for taking off and not even caring about Aramis. He completely misjudged Athos he was too cold and unfeeling to be a Musketeer. He would have to come up with explanation to the King on what happened to Athos. 

That was one conversation he wasn’t looking forward to as he’s walking back to his tent, he hears one the centuries yelling. Treville runs towards the yelling he sees a black stallion running full speed towards to the two guardsman they dive out of the way as the black horse comes to a slow stop.

Treville stands still as the horse stands just nearly nose to nose with him. Enzo and Evan come running up to them Evan has rope in his hands) 

Evan: Captain, we’re sorry he blew right through us (he starts to put the rope over Roger and Roger take acceptation and rears up sending the two Musketeers backwards. Treville stands his ground and grabs the reins)

Treville: That’s enough! (he says sternly to Roger then he looks at Evan and Enzo) you men alright?

Enzo: Yes, Captain just wasn’t expecting that.

Treville: This is Athos’s horse he’s very much like his master complicated and angry. (he does a brief feel around Rogers coat but doesn’t find any injuries) now where is your master? (Roger rears his head) 

Enzo: Do you want us to go looking for Athos?

Treville: No, I’ll go look for him he can’t be that far way.

Evan: Captain, are you sure about that? 

Treville: Positive, now get back to guard duty while I get my horse saddled (he walks with Roger over to where the horses are being kept. Issac sees the Captain leading Roger to one of the posts and ties the reins) 

Issac: Captain, what’s happened to Athos? (he looks over at Roger and gently pets him on the neck)

Treville: I’m not sure but I need my horse saddled so I can go look for him.

Issac: Yes, sir right away (he hurries over to the Captains horse and quickly gets him saddled and walks him over to the Captain.) are you sure you wanna go alone Captain? Issac or Enzo can go with you. 

Treville: I’ll be fine the less men with me the better it’ll be. Let Porthos know what’s happened but tell him I’ve gone looking for him (Issac nods) grab me a torch would you please. 

Issac: Yes sir (he walks over picks up one of the torches keeping the camp lit and hands it to Treville) here you go sir.

Treville: Thank you Issac (he tilts his head down then heads out the direction Athos had. Issac watches him leave and hopes he finds Athos. The sooner he’s found the better it would be. Issac heads the tent that Porthos is in with Aramis to tell him where the Captain has gone. A while later Athos is walking and cursing Roger what he did. When he hears someone yelling his name he stops and waits for a moment then he can see its Treville he steps out in front to be seen) Are you injured?

Athos: No, I’m fine something spooked Roger he took off (Treville dismounts and walks over to Athos)

Treville: He found his way back to camp. 

Athos: He has a great sense of direction. 

Treville: Unlike his master (Athos looks at Treville) 

Athos: I felt it would better to leave then stay. 

Treville: For who yourself? (Treville is doing his best to keep his tone neutral) 

Athos: It would better if I weren’t, I’m used to being alone (Treville can see his potential but Athos seems that being alone is better then being with the Musketeers and becoming friends with two others that need him. But Treville feels as if he has no choice but to let him go and be free to do what ever he thinks he needs to be free) 

Treville: Soon as we get back to the Garrison you can leave and go wherever you need to be. I will tell the King and others that you gave up your Commission because of family emergency (Athos looks at him)

Athos: I think that would be best (he turns to walk off when they hear terrifying yell. Athos looks at Treville he starts to run towards the tent)

Treville: Its Aramis! (they both head to the tent Treville throws open the tent he sees Aramis wide eyed holding Porthos main Gunch pressed to Porthos throat. Porthos is backed up against the back of the tent) Aramis, stop its Porthos he’s your friend (he looks at Aramis who’s looking frantically around)

Aramis: My, my friend is Marsac he’s done something with him I have to make him tell me where he is (Porthos is breathing heavy doing what he can to keep the very shape blade away from his neck. He knows he could take Aramis easily, but he doesn’t want to him)

Treville: Aramis, Porthos hasn’t done anything to Marsac I swear. 

Aramis: Then were is Marsac? What did he do with Marsac! (Athos is watching the exchange between the injured Aramis and Treville. He looks at Porthos he also knows he could disarm Aramis quickly if he chose to, but he can tell by his eyes he doesn’t want to hurt him.) 

Treville: Aramis, please put the knife down so we can talk about what’s happened.

Aramis: I know what happened!! He lured Marsac away!! Aramis puts the sharp blade on Porthos’s neck just enough to draw a trickle of blood. Porthos inhales he looks at Treville for what to do. Its Athos that gets Aramis’s attention with one loud word) 

Athos: ENOUGH! (he steps forward he glares at Aramis his voice cold) Put that knife down, Porthos has done nothing warrant this action. Now! (Aramis is stunned by his tone he tosses the blade to the ground; he keeps his eyes on Athos while Porthos can move out of his grip. Seconds later Aramis starts to collapse Porthos suddenly stops him falling)

Treville: Get him back on the bed (Porthos easily lifts Aramis back on the bed and covers him up back up. Treville looks at him) what in Gods name happened? He should have been in a deep sleep from what I gave him.

Porthos: He started having a nightmare I tried to calm him, but things happened so fast I could stop him. He had my main Gunch so fast and kept saying I had done something to Marsac.

Treville: The head injury is confusing him (he looks at Aramis then back at Porthos and sees his neck has blood) Have Enzo look at your neck. 

Porthos: I’m fine Captain he didn’t hurt me (Treville looks at him) 

Treville: He could have very easily, now get some air and have Enzo look at you. I’ll stay with him (Porthos knows he won’t win with Treville, so he heads out of the tent. Athos watches as Treville sits down next to the injured marksman when he looks at Athos) thank you for what you did. 

Athos: I didn’t do anything.

Treville: You got through to Aramis where I couldn’t. He could have killed Porthos.

Athos: Porthos could have taken the knife away quit easily if he chose to

Treville: Yes, he could have but he didn’t want to hurt someone that is already injured. He cares for Aramis. 

Athos: Yes, I can see that.

Treville: It’s the brotherhood they share (Treville hopes he’s getting through to Athos)

Athos: I know (he looks for a moment at Treville, then walks out of the tent leaving Treville even more unsure about Athos and his plans of leaving once they return to Paris)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM


	14. Anguish and Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road back to Paris begins.. things dont go as smooth as Athos had hoped

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Special thanks to Rachel Pieters for fixing things and making things better

14

Porthos stays close to Aramis during the night, tending to his needs. Aramis wakes several times during the night screaming and yelling and Porthos does all he can to keep him from injuring himself. Treville must give him another round of Milk of the Poppy to help him sleep and help calm him down. Athos beds down near Roger, hoping that being close to him will make him feel better. The screams from the tent do little to calm him as all he can think of is the horror that Aramis has gone through.

Early the next morning 2 long grain wagons and a regular wagon arrive at the camp. Treville gives out orders on what he wants done.

Treville: I want these bodies treated with respect as they are loaded up in the wagon. I want 10 bodies in 1 10 in the second Aramis will be placed in the smaller one so that we can keep him comfortable as possible. Be ready to move out in 30 minutes (he walks off and heads to the tent that Aramis is in. He sees Porthos still sitting next to the bed.

Porthos: He’s still out (he looks at Treville)

Treville: Let’s hope he continues to sleep on the way back.

Porthos: Where’s Athos?

Treville: He’s watching the remains being loaded up and taking care of breaking camp down.

Porthos: Not much left to break down as it’s been destroyed (he says in disgust)

Treville: Yes, but one miracle remains (Porthos looks at Treville)

Porthos: Aramis, the sole survivor

Treville: Yes, but he’s not out of the woods by a long shot. It’s not going to be a steady ride back. I don’t want to jostle him anymore then he needs to be. I want to make sure he has good amount of blankets to keep him warm. Before we head out I wanna give him 1 more round of the Milk of the Poppy

Porthos: Athos will not like that

Treville: Athos is not in charge of this- I am. I know what’s best for Aramis. I want Clermont and Henri to head out to make sure that there’s no debris on the road that will cause trouble for the wagons. Also making sure we don’t have any trouble on the road as we follow behind. I don’t want to go too fast with Aramis. The rest of the men will be with me.

Porthos: I’m riding with Aramis (he looks at Treville implying that no matter what he’s going to ride with Aramis and take care of him)

Treville: I wouldn’t have it any other way. I'll be back in a little bit. I wanna make one last round around the area and make sure we have all we need. (He walks out of the tent and heads to where the rest of the men are having some warm wine to take the chill off. He spots Athos over by his horse, giving him an apple. As he walks over to him Athos stands up straight) Athos at ease (Athos relaxes a little bit) 

Athos: So how soon will we be leaving?

Treville: About a half hour I want to make sure we have taken everything we have found. I want to go with (he is quite for a moment) the remains a head of you and Porthos. That way you can keep a steady pace and not go so fast. I want to keep Aramis’s trip steady.

Athos: The road back will be rough from the snow.

Treville: Yes, I’m sure the road may have some challenges- deep ruts and very muddy.

Athos: If you want me and a couple of men to ride ahead and make sure things are clear for the wagons, I will be ready to head out right away.

Treville: Mathis, Evan, Clermont, and Henri will accompany me and two wagons as we follow behind them and you and Porthos, Blaise, Elias, will head out 30 minutes later.

Athos: Aramis will be cared for by Porthos on the way back to Paris.

Treville: Yes if that’s ok with you? (Athos is fine with Porthos caring for Aramis as he knows him better and can probably calm him down should he become agitated)

Athos: That would be best.

Treville: Glad you’re in agreement with the plan. I’m going to give Aramis another small amount of the Milk of the Poppy to help keep him sedated so he won’t wake while we are headed back. (Athos looks at him)

Athos: What if he wakes up in a panic?

Treville: Porthos will have the bottle with him and I will show him the dosage he needs to give him should Aramis become restless. I know you don’t like me drugging him but it’s the best way. It's only for a short time Athos. Once the doctor can treat him, he won’t need it again.

Athos: I understand why you’re doing it, but it’s very additive.

Treville: Given for long periods of time yes, but it’s only small amounts that he’s been given. I have his life in my hands, Athos. I won’t do anything that could harm him (Treville’s blue eyes bare down to Athos’s green eyes)

Athos: I know Captain. I know how close you are to him.

Treville: He was one of the first to become a Musketeer, he’s fought hard to be a Musketeer, and now he must fight like never before.

Athos: What if his injuries are too severe?

Treville: Then his commission will be stripped.

Athos: That’s rather harsh isn’t it?

Treville: If the King deems, he can’t continue his duties as a Musketeer, he will be stripped of his Musketeer Commission (Athos hates to hear what he's been told. If he had a choice he’d resign before letting Aramis’s have his Commission taken from him)

Athos: Aramis is one of the best shots in the regiment; he’s needed.

Treville: Yes, he’s needed, but if his head injury is so severe that he doesn’t make a full recovery then it’s out of my hands (Athos sees the sadness on Treville’s face as he talks about Aramis)

Athos: I’ll do what I can to make sure that he doesn’t lose his commission.

Treville: Thank you Athos (he shares a brief smile then walks off towards the others, leaving Athos to ponder what could he do to make sure Aramis didn’t lose his commission. He hardly knew the man yet there’s something about him that draws Athos closer to him. He just could put a finger on why. 30 minutes later Treville and the others head out first- the weather is still cold and light snow is falling. Porthos has bundled Aramis with as many blankets as possible to keep him warm. Porthos had changed Aramis’s head wound again as the bandage had become red with blood.

Treville had given Aramis another small round of the Milk of the Poppy in hopes Aramis would sleep the way home. Athos was on top of Roger he looked back at Elias, who would be driving the wagon, and nodded he was ready to head out. Athos turned back around and gave Roger a small kick in the flank that he was ready to go. Roger moved forward then Elias followed close behind. Porthos was sitting close to Aramis, hoping he would make it to the Garrison.

Athos kept his eyes peeled for any signs of an ambush. If it should happen, he knew he was ready for a fight. There was no sign from Porthos that Aramis was in distress and that was a good thing. Gaging from the sky, it was mid-afternoon and that they should be arriving in Paris late afternoon. Just as he thought things were going smooth, he heard Porthos yelling.

Porthos: Athos!!! STOP!! (Athos looks back to the wagon and sees Porthos is up on his knees raising a bundled Aramis up to his arms who seems to be fighting Porthos. Athos slides off Roger quickly and runs over to the wagon)

Aramis: AMBUSH!!! MARSAC!!! NOOOOOO!!!! (Aramis is yelling and thrashing against Porthos as he tries to stop him from hurting himself)

Porthos: I need your help to hold him down (Athos hurries up to help him he takes Aramis by the shoulders and tries to get him on the wagon floor, but Aramis is fighting him)

Aramis: Let me go you bastard!! I will kill you!! (Porthos scrambles for the bottle of Milk of the Poppy as Athos does all he can to get Aramis secure. It’s not easy as Aramis is throwing punches and Athos is doing all he can to avoid being hit. Unfortunately, Aramis catches him with a hard right hook-on Athos left side of jaw, knocking Athos off him. Athos’ anger takes hold, and he slaps Aramis hard across the face, sending Aramis down to the floor of the wagon. Porthos frantically tries to get the bottle open as he looks at Athos’s struggling with Aramis.)

Porthos: Don’t hurt him! He’s out of mind!!

Athos: I’m doing all I can not to hurt him! (he shouts back as he continues to avoid being hit again. Porthos leans down and looks at Aramis his eyes wide open, scared)

Porthos: Aramis your safe! you must calm down! This will help you relax. Open your mouth.

Aramis: No, No, I won’t drink poison!! (Aramis does all he can to fight not wanting to take what Porthos is trying to give him. Athos’ temper is starting to boil he grabs ahold of Aramis face hard)

Athos: STOP!! Fighting NOW!! (Aramis sees the angry cold look on his face and quickly calms down. Porthos looks at Athos and then to Aramis)

Porthos: Aramis. You must take this; it will help you get you some sleep (Aramis looks at Porthos and can tell he means no harm to him. Aramis leans back down and looks at Athos then to Porthos) that’s it, relax Aramis (he smiles and lifts a small cup of the Milk of the Poppy to his mouth. Aramis takes the liquid in without any more fight. Aramis continues to look at Athos with a glare till slowly his eyes close. He’s out).

Athos: Good, get him settled and we’ll be on our way (Porthos looks at him)

Porthos: He didn’t mean to hit you he was scared (Athos rubs his jaw)

Athos: I know he was (he gets down off the wagon and walks back over to Roger and mounts him he looks at Elias looks back Porthos)

Elias: Will Aramis be alright?

Porthos: He will be once we get back to the Garrison and the doctor can treat him. (he sits back down and gently moves Aramis between his legs so he can hold him close)

Athos: Let’s continue. We’re not that far from Paris, the sooner we get there, the sooner he can be looked at by the doctor (he turns back around and starts heading forward again. Elias snaps the reins on the horse’s bottom and starts moving forward as well. Porthos leans back against the wagon, keeping his hand on Aramis’ hand and hoping that he remains asleep till they arrive in Paris)

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
tbc in 15


End file.
